


away from the world

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: The EPCU [5]
Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Will Schofield, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top!Tom Blake, let will be a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Blake looked absolutely delighted, adjusting himself over Will. “I’ve got you, love,” he murmured affectionately, running a hand through the older man’s hair as he slowly rutted against him.
Relationships: Tom Blake/Will Schofield
Series: The EPCU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	away from the world

Tom had always thought Will was lovely.

It didn’t matter the particular situation, he just  was . 

Even in his uniform, the first night home, still a bit filthy and exhausted from the train ride, Tom thought he was enthralling. He’d never look away, if that was an option. 

Will’s first instinct was to take a bath once they were inside, finally away from the outside world. 

Tom had other plans- cornering Will against the door, tugging him down for a long kiss. Blake felt a pang in his chest at the fact that intimacy was something they’d so rarely allowed themselves during the war, something unthinkable. As much as their hands lingered, as many wistful looks they’d exchanged, they were still distant, still cautious. 

They were safe now, and Tom wanted to take advantage of that. 

Will’s coat was unbuttoned before Blake really processed what he was doing, and by then he’d decided he might as well continue. 

Will shivered under Tom’s hands as he got his shirt off, and Blake almost laughed. 

“You’re not as stoic now.”

“Shut up,” Sco murmured. “‘m not bloody stoic.”

“Sure try to be,” Tom softly teased, whining when Will pulled back. 

Scho gave him an affectionate look, picking his shirt and coat up off of the floor. “Let’s at least get to our room.”

Tom pouted but trailed after Will, taking his eyes over the older man’s back as they walked. 

Will glanced back at him, offering a little smile as they walked. 

“Wanna try something,” Tom said softly, laying his hand on the small of Will’s back. “Lemme be in charge, yeah?”

Will shivered a bit and nodded. “Course.”

The pair barely made it into Scho’s bedroom before Tom was trying to finish undressing him. 

Will stumbled a bit, laughing as he untied his boots. “Slow down!”

Tom gave him a wicked grin, undressing fully and waiting for Will to shed his trousers. “God, you’re gorgeous, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, Blake,” Sco chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s your plans for me?”

“You’ll see,” Tom grinned, moving to stand between Will’s legs. “Give me another kiss.”

Schofield happily obeyed, letting Tom gently press him back until he was laying down.

Will watched him carefully as Tom settled on top of him, blue eyes searching Blake’s face for some explanation about what was going to happen. 

Tom winked at him, making Will laugh. 

“Do I get an explanation-?” Scho was cut off with a soft gasp, his words ending in a choked little sound as Tom grinded his hips against his. 

“Gonna assume you like that?” Tom teased.

Sco nodded, whining a bit when Blake pulled away. “Just a second, don’t be needy,” Tom softly laughed. “Just need to grab the tin of Vaseline, yeah?”

Tom wanted to aww over the face Will made, pouty and disappointed turning into relieved and eager when he came back. 

Will sat up on his elbows, leaning up to kiss Tom when he settled on top of him. 

Blake tried to stay focused on what he was doing, though his eyes drifted to Will’s face as he scooped slick out of the tin. “Let me make you feel good, Scho. Please?”

Will’s face flushed, showing just a tiny bit of interest as he nodded. 

Blake looked absolutely delighted, adjusting himself over Will. “I’ve got you, love,” he murmured affectionately, running a hand through the older man’s hair as he slowly rutted against him. 

Scho looked absolutely  _ divine _ , long fingers clutching the pillow and his eyes tightly screwing shut.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Tom hissed out, grinding his hips down harder. “Oughta let me in charge more often.”

“Piss off,” Sco softly panted, his voice almost whining. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Maybe I’ll even talk you into letting me fuck you someday,” he teased, nipping at Scho’s lower lip. 

“Absolutely not,” he whimpered, his hips jerking up.

Tom moved slowly, ignoring Will’s little sounds of frustration. He wanted to tease him a bit, absolutely reveling in the noise Sco made when Blake pinned his hips to the bed and didn’t allow him to arch up. 

“Bastard,” Scho softly whined.

“Bastard that gets to tell you when you are and aren’t allowed to cum,” Tom corrected with a breathless little laugh. “Remember when you did that to me?”

“Don’t be unfair,” Will mumbled, shutting his eyes tighter. “You were being bratty.”

”Still,” Blake murmured, reaching down to wrap a hand around the both of them. “Maybe I should make you wait a bit, not let you do anything until I’m ready to watch you.”

”Tom,” Scho whined, getting louder. “Don’t you effing _dare_ -“

As soon as the words were out of Will’s mouth, Tom let go of him, still stroking himself off. “Why don’t you ask nicely, love?” Tom murmured, grinning at the absolutely plaintive look on Will’s face. “Don’t look so put out.”

”Please,” Schofield mumbled, voice full of uncertainty and reluctance. 

“You can do better than that,” Tom softly encouraged, panting. “‘m getting close, lovely, you should hurry...”

”Please,” Will repeated, his face flaring red. “Please, Tom, I want you to touch me.”

Blake’s expression brightened, letting go and taking hold of Will’s hips. “You’re cute when you beg.”

”Shut your mouth and get on with it.”

Tom laughed- a high, bright sound- and rutted against Will in smooth, careful movements. 

Sco shuddered, his eyes drifting half closed. “I love you,” Will mumbled, his hips stuttering against Tom’s. “‘s been too long since we did this.”

”Consider it late celebrating,” Tom murmured in his ear, smirking a bit. “You’re close already.”

”Shut up,” Will murmured again. “It’s been a long time.”

”Haven’t seen you wanking much,” Tom softly joked, letting out a breathy moan. “No wonder you’re so damned needy.”

Will didn’t bother retorting, much in favor of stretching out and focusing on what Tom was doing to him. “That’s it,” he mumbled. “Just like that...”

Tom smiled, leaning down to kiss him. For all his playful mocking, he really did hope Sco would let him take charge a bit more in the future. He was content like this, watching Will whimper and beg and try to writhe in his grasp.   


Blake was right- it was only a few minutes before Will came, shivering and digging his fingers into the pillow and breathing Tom’s name.   


It wasn’t long before Tom followed, adding to the mess on Will’s stomach.   


Schofield tried to calm his breathing, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. “Tom?”

”Yeah?”

”That was fun,” he murmured, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

”You ever gonna let me fuck you, Sco?”

Will paused a moment, biting his lower lip. “I- maybe,” he allowed. “I’ll think about it.”

Tom softly hummed. “While you’re thinking about it,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “Why don’t you think about how good it felt to have me on top of you?”


End file.
